The subject matter herein relates generally to shielding structures for contact modules of electrical connectors.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors, such as header assemblies and receptacle assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Some known electrical connectors include a front housing holding a plurality of contact modules arranged in a contact module stack. The electrical connectors provide electrical shielding for the signal conductors of the contact modules. For example, ground shields may be provided on one or both sides of each contact module. However, at high speeds, the electrical shielding of known electrical connectors may be insufficient. For example, while the ground shield(s) may provide shielding along the sides of the signal conductors, known electrical connectors do not provide sufficient additional electrical shielding above and/or below the signal conductors throughout the length of the contact modules. For example, the additional electrical shielding may only be provided at the mating interface with the mating electrical connector and not along the length of the signal conductors between the mating end and the mounting end mounted to the circuit board.
Some known electrical connectors include guard traces or ground contacts interspersed with the signal contacts to provide shielding therebetween. However, there is insufficient electrical commoning of the ground contacts with the ground shields along the sides of the contact modules. For example, some known contact modules only electrically common the ground shields and the ground contacts at the circuit board and at the mating electrical connector. However, the transition sections of the ground contacts are not electrically commoned with the ground shields. Additionally, the ground shields typically include large openings formed by stamping and bending sections to form the shielding structure.
A need remains for a shielding structure for contact modules that provides electrical commoning of the components of the shield structure to provide robust electrical shielding for the signal contacts.